


In Another Time

by smolderpression



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gay, I don't know, M/M, No Smut, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolderpression/pseuds/smolderpression
Summary: The Second Wizarding War has ended, but at what cost?There have been too many casualties. Too many lives ended. Hearts broken. Families separated.  Lives ruined.Draco Malfoy, the boy who made all the wrong choices, is given a chance.A chance to go back and fix everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on wattpad! So thats why there's A/Ns (I'm too lazy to separate it)

A/N this is going to be slow burn because I feel like that would make this less ooc... don't worry my kiddos drarry will show up soon. Also Draco is in denial because I mean thats canon... Anyways I know this isn't the most original fic (I honestly thought it was QAQ) but I like messing with time and I also like a lot of angst >:D

So there might be some PTSD in this fic, i'm sorry if I write those parts crappily because I don't have PTSD or severe depression or anything... ehh... 

~This fic will be in 3rd person unless stated otherwise~ (i'm weird like that)

\--

In the attempt to escape from being plagued by nightmares, Draco Malfoy rolled off the bed and woke up with a thud. 

It's been 4 months since the Second Wizarding War ended, and Draco Malfoy still hears the sound of prisoners being tortured in the manor. 

He wanted to burn the bloody place to the ground, but with his father rotting away in Azkaban and his mother hiding in France, there was no where he could go. He needed someplace to hide anyways, as the Malfoy's name was tarnished and his reputation as a filthy death eater. So he just stayed in the manor, with only his thoughts and a couple house elves for company.

Draco facepalmed and stood up got dressed and made himself a cup of tea. He just had a feeling in his gut that today was going to be a bad day, and he accepted it without much forethought. 'Everyday's a crappy day,' he thought. 'I may as well be dead.' 

The manor was lonely and cold. To think that, just four months ago, the dark lord was walking through these halls, sitting in these seats, made Draco shudder. As the boy who made all the wrong choices, he would give anything to be able to change it all. Maybe if he hadn't killed Dumbledore.Maybe if-

He sipped his tea and frowned to himself. It wasn't like he'd be able to go back in time and change things for the better. That other Weasely twin, Potter's godfather and that house elf, Dobby. They were all dead. Not breathing. And nothing, even the most powerful magic, could bring back someone from the dead. Except for those Horcrux thingies, whatever it was called. Even then, those things only prevented you from dying, 'and The Dark Lord still died in the end,' Draco reassured himself. 'He had seven of those Hor- whatevers, and hes gone now.'

But so was Dobby, Fred, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Dumbledore.

When the tea was finished, Draco decided to walk around the manor to clear his mind. Maybe getting some fresh air would've been better, but he wasn't ready to be harrassed so early in the morning. More Gryffindors telling him to shove off and kill himself for being an ex- death eater. Its not like he had a choice. There wasn't anything that interested him nowadays anyways. 

The Malfoy Manor was as big as it was old. Ancient, really. As a child, there were several rooms in which he wasn't allowed to enter. His father's tone when he said, 'Stay away from those rooms.' made him shiver. Even as a child, he wasn't really on best terms with his father. The cane of his still gave him nightmares. Furthermore, there wasn't any time for Draco to explore Malfoy Manor, because he always had tutoring or those stupid balls his mother forced him to attend. There was no point to those balls. Just old women gossiping and fake complimenting each other. The food wasn't even that great. So, basically, even as a kid, his life sucked.

The corridors were getting dustier and dustier. 'The house elves weren't allowed in every single room either,' Draco guessed. Malfoys were quite secretive. The manor was probably home to a bunch of priceless, ancient, incredibly dusty artefacts that no one needed to see. Those vases probably just sat there gathering dust. But now, since his parents are gone, the Malfoy Heir could go anywhere in the darned manor. When Draco came across a hidden room in the manor's library archive, he stopped suddenly. There was an aura of dark magic resonating from the room. He stepped in out of curiousity. Of course, dark magic. Also another reason why so many rooms were forbidden. The Malfoys reeked of dark magic.

Inside, there were loads of odd objects stacked on shelves. However, in a corner of the room, Malfoy saw something shiny. The chain on whatever that thing was was glowing gold. He repriminded himself not to touch any of the objects. They could be cursed. On the box, there was a gold label there. It read, 'Time turner prototype'

Draco flinched. Weren't all the time turners destroyed? It was Potter's fault too, if he remembered correctly. Everything has to concern that conceited git. Draco got lost deep in thought. What if he wasn't so rude to Potter all the bloody time? They could've been friends... He could go back in time and fix everything... Prevent those deaths...

But messing with time was dangerous and other bullcrap. Draco racked his brain for information about time turners. Weren't they supposed to only go back a few hours at most? 

Time.

Such a confusing thing.

The mark on his arm was burning. Draco saw his life flash before his eyes, and that was enough persuasion. He picked up the time turner.

In the moment, he forgot that it was only a prototype.

\--------------

ah there goes me making more fanfiction I won't be able to finish.

I hope you lot enjoyed this. I hate my writing. It sucks.

-Smolderpression


	2. 2

This could only be a dream. 

The time turner kept glowing, but nothing actually happened until Draco fell asleep. When he woke up, it felt like he had a fever. He tossed and turned, not wanting to wake up. 'Another terrible day.' He grimaced. 

That was, until he heard the sound of his mother.

His first thought was only shock. No wonder he woke up and felt like he was being crushed by a fat hippogriff. Draco tried to talk back to his mother, but his voice was hoarse and quiet. When he finally got over the shock, he told his mother that he would go down in a moment. He cringed at hearing himself speak - the time turner actually worked. Pinching himself didn't do anything except for making his arm have those half moon shaped cuts. He didn't have the mark either. 

He didn't have the mark.

It actually worked, and it was even better than imagined. Somehow he was in his 11 year old body. It creeped him out, but Draco was happy to get that stupid snake tattoo off. He didn't have to wear long sleeves in summer anymore. He went and lazily brushed his hair (Draco stopped being narcissic in sixth year - he didn't have time to spend hours on his hair anymore) Randomly selected a pair of robes in his closet (Was it always this big?) and went downstairs.

It was a bit of a relief to see his mother like this. She always looked so worried after the war, the worry lines showed. She wasn't as thin either. Father looked the same as always. He only had two emotions, Draco thought. His 'Annoyed or hugely dissapointed look' and his 'I'm too busy with work or pretty much everything to deal with you scum' look. Even when Draco was younger, he never smiled. Malfoys smirk, not smile. Smiling was for hufflepuffs and gryfindors. 

Seeing his father made him nervous and slightly pissed. To think that this man was once his role model made Draco want to die even more than he already did. However, he kept it to himself and quietly nibbled on his toast. 

Narcissa looked at him with a concerned look on her face. "Are you excited for Hogwarts, Draco?" she asked. Draco almost choked on his tea. "Y-yes mother." He couldn't remember whether he was excited or not last time. Last time.

At least he didn't have to go to Durmstrang. Honestly.

"Your mother is going to take you to Diagon Alley for school supplies today. I have some ministry buisness to attend to." Lucius stated. That was okay with Draco. He nodded slowly. "And go freshen up.

He first met Potter at Diagon Alley right? In... Madam Malkin's. If he remembered correctly. He didn't know it was Potter at the time. The poor kid was wearing old oversized clothes. Harry Potter, famous celebrity was the last person Draco expected he was. Draco clambered up the stairs back to his comfy room. 

He realised how much he had missed mother. She saved Potter in the end or something, or at least thats what Draco had heard from interviews. That git Potter didn't need his head to be any bigger, that crup with his lightning scar and-

He was rambling again. 'I'm supposed to befriend him this time.' thought the small blond. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and noted down what happens throughout the years, in case he somehow forgot. He also made it kind of coded in case his father got ahold of the note.

\- year one, quirrel? 

He wasn't sure what happened that time, but he knew it had something to do with the defense against the dark arts teacher. 

\- year two, cos

That stands for chamber of secrets. Draco pondered whether to add that Harry was a parseltongue... 

\- year three, poa

Wait, wasn't Sirius innocent or something? Draco remembered seeing Peter Pettigrew in the manor when he was a sixth year... He was also Potter's godfather. Bollocks. This is confusing.

\- year four, tri

The triwizard tournament... and the bloody Yule Ball. Pansy wasn't really Draco's type.

\- year five, umbitch

He muttered a few profainties at the mention of her name. He remembered having to kiss that toad's arse and be in the Inquisitorial Squad.

Draco faltered. Year six... the year it all went to hell. Being in the room of requirement. The... dark mark. 

Astronomy tower.

Suddenly, his breathing became heavy. Draco tried to clear his head but nothing worked. Images of Dumbledore's face, Snape's expression, Dumbledore falling... The dark mark... Shrill, cold laughter of The Dark Lord... It all came back to him. He tried pushing it away but it only made his heart beat faster...

The young Malfoy woke up sweaty and with a headache. 'What the hell was that?' He thought. 'Think happy thoughts... Malfoys don't cry.' He muttered to himself. Draco continued to write on the paper.

\- year six, dumbledore

-year seven, war

That was about it really. He didn't know how the golden trio solved those problems, so he'd have to figure that out. He stuffed the note in a random drawer, locked it with a charm and sat on his bed, daydreaming.

Finally, his mother called him. Draco was going to meet Potter for the second time in his life.

\--

A/N

Theres chapter two guys. comment ! These help me a lot as they give me MOTIVATIOn to continue this crap.

There will be drarry soon~ don't worry~

-Smolderpression


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments! I'm sorry I accidentally posted the same chapter twice D:  
> Here's the third chapter, enjoy~

Diagon Alley before the war was a nice place to be. When it wasn't that crowded, of course. The sun shone brightly, marking the dawn of a new day. The young Malfoy groaned to himself as his mother nagged to him about school. 

"Draco, remember to write to me, okay?" said Narcissa. Draco pretended to listen to his mother. "Sure..." He replied. Time to get back to more important matters at hand. When was the exact time he met Harry Potter at Diagon Alley? A little later, he remembered. He held Mother's hand tightly as he walked to Flourish and Bott's for school supplies. Narcissa looked at him intriugingly. "I thought you stopped holding my hand since you were 6?" Draco looked up, his face a little red, and shrugged.

'Looking back, the topics we learnt in first year were a piece of cake. I don't know why I ever dreaded school.' Thought Draco. OWLs however, was an entirely different matter. The entire Slytherin dorm, filled with posh and respected students suddenly became a mess to rival Gryffindor on the day before OWLs. Even Calming Droughts didn't do anything. Draco shuddered. He was going to have to take exams all over again wasn't he? He regretted not thinking this through. Would he be caught cheating? Would he get expelled? HOW DID THAT MUDBLOOD FRIEND OF POTTER DO SO WELL IN EXAMS?! Lucius would scold Draco all the time for letting himself be beaten by a filthy mud- by a muggleborn. If he was going to befriend Potter, he needed to be nicey nicey to his other friends. Wait, even the Weasel? Draco had to stop himself from throwing up.

"Draco, how about you go and get your robes fitted? I will help you buy your potion supplies." Draco's heart skipped a beat. "Yes mother." He skipped over to Madam Malkin's. 'Potter should be arriving soon, with that half-giant of his...' He considered waiting outside. Finally, he gathered enough courage to walk into the store. "Firs' year, dearie?" Madam Malkin asked. She had rosy cheeks and she was quite chubby. Draco wasn't paying much attention, so he just nodded and zoned out. "Sit down anywhere, this will take a moment."

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Harry Potter entered the store, examining robes and such.

"H-hi my name is Draco Malfoy!" Draco almost fell off his seat. 'DO NOT MESS THIS UP' he thought. Draco leaned over on the wall and blushed. Potter looked quite cute as a child. Those innocent eyes and those smashed up glasses. He was also quite small in those large clothes of his cousin's. Harry tilted his head -'Cute...' thought Draco. Then he grinned cheekily and introduced himself. "Hello, i'm Harry. Harry Potter." 

Draco sat down. He was doing well so far, Potter smiled at him. "You're the boy who lived... You're famous here y'know?" Harry shrugged. "I still can't believe it. I didn't know magic existed until yesterday..." He droned on. Malfoy looked surprised. He didn't know he was a wizard until he was 11 years old? Poor boy. Maybe Potter isn't as much of a big-headed git as he thought. "Why not?" Draco asked. "My aunt and uncle hate me... or my magic, I guess. They never told me anything." He replied. Draco stared at the raven haired boy curiously. Was he always this tolerable? He smiled sadly at Harry. Inside, Draco was freaking out. He hoped that Potter wouldn't notice his sweaty palms. If Potter hated him again, then what would happen? All this would be for nothing, right? It felt unnatural having to pretend to be a good person... Draco had butterflies in his stomach thinking about Potter. Since those green eyes looked at him he had been expecting Harry to insult him, hex him, give him death threats or whatever. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Harry frowned. Draco wanted to say 'No no no i'm such an idiot I want to die' but instead he just shrugged. "What house do you think you'll be in, Potter?" Draco changed the subject. Of course, Potter would be a high and mighty Gryffindor. He didn't have to travel back in time to know that. Potter simply replied,"Er, you can call me Harry." He sighed. "I told you, I didn't even know magic existed a day ago! How am I supposed to know what houses there are?" "Well, theres Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Draco explained. Wait, what if Harry hates Slytherin? Then there'd be no way for them to be friends. Harry looked interested. "How do we get sorted?" 

"Umm... I'm not sure. But my family has been in Slytherin for generations." 

'Oh great, you sound like a pompous arse now. Boasting about Malfoys and the house of the snake.' Draco tried hard not to slap himself. 

After moments of awkward small talk, Madam Malkin came back and gave Draco his new robes. He was just about to leave when Potter chases after him. 

"Hey Draco?"

Draco stiffened and turned around. Harry held out his hand for a handshake. 

"Friends?"

The young blond's voice cracked. "F-friends..."   
He shook Harry's hand and smiled.

\--


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't expect people to read this... Also i'm thinking about getting a co-creator... so... theres that.
> 
> Remember to comment / kudos! <3 It makes me happy!

3rd person pov

The two boys went to get ice cream, because that's what friends do. 

"Wow... there are so many flavours!" Harry squealed. The Dursleys didn't even give him enough food - how was he supposed to get ice cream? Harry had a sad, sad childhood. He only got to eat ice cream once, and it was only because the Dursleys didn't want other people to know they treated Harry badly.

Even though Draco insisted he pay, Harry took out all the galleons in his pocket and paid for two ice creams. He was happy to have so much money for once! And Harry rarely got the chance to pay for anything... So he was quite happy with buying Draco ice cream even though Draco was like, one of the richest wizards in hogwarts. 

"Here!"

Draco smirked at Harry, too busy staring into the depths of Harry's emerald green eyes to notice that he was still holding tightly onto Harry's hand. 

"Draco... you can let go of my hand now." muttered Harry. He wasn't complaining about it, Draco's hand was really cold. Both boys faces turned as red as a tomato. Draco flinged off Harry's hand quickly and thanked him for the ice cream. He apologized awkwardly, "Sorry, I was d-distracted..." Harry just shrugged and they both enjoyed their ice creams.

"So can you tell me more about Hogwarts?" asked Harry excitedly. Draco was still embarassed by the holding hands incident, so he just replied, "Qudditch." absentmindedly. "Erm... its a wizard sport." He added due to the confused look on Harry's face. Seriously, how did this kid become the youngest player in a century? He hasn't had any training before all this?

He explained the rules of Qudditch to Harry. The boy was holding on to his every word. Finally, he grinned and said, "So its just soccer on brooms and dodgeballs?"

'What in Merlin's beard is soccer?' Draco thought. He pretended to know and just nodded. Then Harry continued to ask him about Hogwarts and Qudditch. 

Out of the blue, Harry asked him about Voldemort.

"I heard Voldemort has this gang... Dead creepers? Death Muncher? I can't remember... But like, won't they try and kill me in Hogwarts?" Draco shirked and Harry knew he'd hit a sore subject. It seemed that everyone in the wizarding world reacted horribly to Voldemort. There has to be something worse right? After all, Voldemort was just another person... He was just powerful...Insanely powerful... 

Harry wanted to stop Voldemort with an intense passion. 

He killed his parents, tortured people and must have done many horrible things to make everyone this afraid of him. Harry's expression darkened. He didn't want anything happening to his new friend, even though it was very awkward hanging out with him. There was so much tension. Its like they hated each other in another life or something.

'But that's impossible no one can mess with time haha!'Harry interrupted his train of dark thoughts. Because if it was possible, someone would've probably gone back and took care of Voldemort. Or maybe not, wizards lacked any sort of common sense.

"Hey Potter! Its that giant friend of yours." exclaimed Draco. He should get going anyways. It was much too awkward being with Potter. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Harry frowned and said, "Drake, you can call me Harry. Or whatever. Just... don't say Potter. Its weird. Anyways, I have to go now I guess. Unless you don't mind tagging along with me and Hagrid."

"Ah, no thanks, my mother is probably worried." Draco confessed. "Bye Harry." The words left his mouth so naturally, like he'd been wanting to say it since forever. The small blond then walked around Diagon Alley looking for his mother. Fortunately, Narcissa was still in the store she was in when Draco left. "Mother..." whined Draco. He wanted to go home and just freak out with no one looking. 

When they finished buying everything needed for Hogwarts, Draco went into his room and fell face first onto his bed. He just cringed under the covers for what seemed like an eternity. He didn't hear his mother call him for dinner. In the end, his mother stormed up into Draco's room and just knocked on the door.

"I'm not hungr- Mother!" 

Narcissa went inside and was sitting next to Draco. The boy blushed again. "C-can't I have some privacy?" He snapped. "You need to eat, Draco." sighed Narcissa. 'She doesn't really care about me that much. Its all an act...' Draco thought as he remembered Narcissa's disapointed face as she stepped out of the manor for the very last time. "Now," Narcissa said as she gave Draco a motherly smile, "What happened in Diagon Alley? I know my little dragon wouldn't have a mental breakdown for no reason."

Draco just stared at the floor. 

"I'm fine."

\--------~____'-'--_owo=++--11->\

Ending it here >:D I do love meself some good angst. Anyways, is this OOC? And I am taking this too slow? D: 

Also I REALLY should be doing homework. Comment, vote and share this fanfic! ;) It helps me stay motivated (I don't even know if anyones reading this shit) SO, thanks for reading, I guess. 

\- Smolderpression


	5. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note.

Hey everyone, i'm putting this fic on hiatus. Its mock exams time here for me (and the actual exams are coming up soon, oh god bless me) and i'm busy with studying and other crazy stuff. Its also partially because Infinity War has totally ruined my life and I just can't even .-. SeriouslY why'D yOu havE tO comE OuT duRinG my ExaMs timE? !!!

I'm really sorry everyone, for some reason people actually read this fic? Wow. Thank you all for reading, i'll come back and continue writing this as soon as possible. I do have a co-author (she doesn't have an ao3 account so theres no use in crediting her... yet) and shes busy too but shes working on the next chapter so i'll probably post her chapters (I have time for THAT)

I'll try to get back to this asap... I really like this fic (its one of my better ones) and I swear I will continue this, I will come back for this, I won't forget it etc. etc.

Thanks for your continued support for this fic! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned from the dead.

“Boy! Don’t get in the way! Its Dudder’s first day at school and you’re slowing him down.” Scolded Petunia. 

Harry hated his aunt and uncle. All he did was stand there. Well, he was going to ask them for a ride. King’s cross station isn’t that far away… How else was he supposed to get there? So he waited, and waited, and waited. 

In the end, ‘Little Duddykins’ finally got his fat arse in the car and Mr. Dursley stopped by King’s Cross on Dudley’s way to school. 

“I hope everyone hates you! I hope you get detention!”   
“Thank god this is a boarding school. Now scram and get off to whatever platform you’re supposed to be on. I’m not picking you up again if you miss the train.” Yelled Vernon. Dudley stuck his tongue out while Petunia fussed over him. 

Harry also hated Dudley Dursley. 

But he was too excited to let that hate affect him. A magic school! Imagine that! Draco’s already told him all about it. He seems to know a lot for a first year. Speaking of his new friend, where was he now? 

Thank goodness Draco already told Harry about how to go to platform 9 3/4, or it would’ve been insanely embarrassing! There were muggles everywhere. Harry was busy thinking about all the good times they were going to have together when-

“Oi! Excuse me, sorry, going through.” 

It was like Harry was in a wheat farm. Except the wheat was coloured red and had freckles on them. And the wheat could talk and they were extremely noisy. Okay, that was a little rude. Thought Harry. But seriously, that was one big redhead family. “Ah, sorry.” Mumbled Harry. The family consisted of 4 children and 2 adults. All of them were red heads. There was a lone girl in the crowd. “I wanna go too, mum!” She whined. “Not yet, Ginny dear. Its not your year yet. Fred! George! Stop snickering and go!”

“Don’t worry-“  
“Sister dear-:  
“We’re sure-“  
“You’ll have fun at home!”  
The pair of twins said. Harry stared idly at the family of redheads. 

Harry would admit that he was scared - what if it was all a joke and all he’d do was crash into a wall? Suddenly, his train of thought was interrupted by a cough.

“Oh hello. My name’s Ron. You’re a first year too right?”  
Harry nodded.  
“Thank merlin, I thought you were muggle for a second. Would be pretty shocking seeing a family disappear through a wall, am I right?” Ron chuckled. “Well I was raised with muggles - I can imagine.”  
Harry replied, stifling laughter.

“You’re a muggleborn then?” Ron asked. To be honest, Harry wasn’t sure. Hagrid did mention his parents being wizards, so he probably wasn’t a muggleborn. Not like it mattered, since blood supremacy is really quite silly, Harry thought. 

“No, my parents died when I was a baby and I was adopted by my aunt.” Harry sighed sadly. Ron looked shocked. “Oh mate, I’m so sorry...” He said, “What’s your name?”   
Harry was about to reply when someone (he assumed It was Ron’s mother) called Ron over, and he had to leave.

“See you at school!” Ron chirped.

Harry observed Ron’s family from a distance. Turns out you really just had to run into a wall to go to platform 9 3/4. Draco wasn’t lying then. Wizards could be really dramatic, Harry thought. Harry patiently waited for the entire family to leave, then he went through the barrier as well.

The feeling of passing through a wall was absolutely magical. The sight Harry was greeted with was even better. There were people, just like him! The weird things he did was magic, and it was real and it was wonderful. And no one would scold him for being out of the ordinary. 

The first thing Harry subconsciously did was look for Draco. He was nice and told him about Hogwarts, it’d be nice to see a familiar face. He found him, and he was saying goodbye to his parents. 

Harry decided to wait until Draco’s parents left before saying hi; Draco’s father looked menacing, and Harry knew about his sort. He had that sneer on his face, which was a familiar sight as it reminded Harry of Uncle Vernon. It was the sort of sneer that screamed I’m better than you in every single way and made others feel like a peasant. Of course, it looked better on the blond man, since he was filthy rich, making it extra effective.

Finally, it was time to board the train. Harry caught up with Draco and they found an empty compartment.

The silence was quite awkward, so Harry spoke first. “How was your summer?” He asked. Draco shrugged. “Boring.”

Then Harry asked about Hogwarts, and they had a long conversation about the school. Suddenly, the compartment door opened and showed a familiar face.

“Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full.” Ron asked. “We don’t mind.” Harry replied instantly, donning a smile. Draco however, looked tense. Ron sat down next to Harry, not noticing Draco’s glare.

Ron broke the silence by talking to Harry. “Uh, so you never got to tell me about your name.” 

Harry nodded. “My name is Harry Potter.” He paused. “And this is Draco.” If Draco didn’t looked murderous already, he did now. However, he tried to look unamused. Thank Merlin Ron’s attention was on Harry.

“Bloody hell! You’re Harry Potter? The boy who lived?” He yelped. “Do you have the… y’know…” Ron gestured to his forehead. “You mean the scar?” He asked. He reluctantly showed Ron the scar. It was quite awkward, since he’d grown up hating it, but everyone in the wizarding world seemed to love it.

Ron gaped at Harry for what seemed like hours. Meanwhile, Draco rolled his eyes.

“Do you remember anything a-about You Know Who?” Ron asked curiously. Draco finally spoke. “Of course not, idiot. He was an infant back then. Mind your own business.” Harry blinked. He was kind of relieved Draco broke the awkward silence for him, and really, how was a baby supposed to remember anything? However, poor Harry had never seen Draco so agitated and he was quite shocked.

“Blimey Harry. What are you doing hanging out with this bloke?” Ron eyed Draco suspiciously, as if Draco was about to poison Harry’s drink. Draco smirked. “Same could be said for you, Weasel.” Ron gasped, and retorted with, “At least I don’t spend half of my life fixing my hair and the other half being a d-death eater!”

Draco winced. “Shut up. That’s because I bet your family can’t even afford to buy any shampoo, not even the fake ones that are basically water.” His face was red and he was trying really hard not to punch the god damn redhead in the face. Ron and Draco continued arguing, and the tension was so thick they almost forgot Harry ever existed, until finally Harry got sick of it all and yelled, “Shut up. Both of you!”

The two boys calmed down and settled for staring at each other menacingly. Ron whispered, “He’s a future death eater, Harry! You can’t be friends with him!” “What?”, Harry replied. “Draco’s really nice when he wants to be.” 

“I can hear you, you know.” The blond coughed. Though Draco’s face showed no emotion, inside, he felt like he was being torn apart all over again. ’This was a stupid idea.’ He thought. ‘I never should have befriended him, I’ll just betray him in the end.’ Dumbledore-

“Hey, it’s true. You helped me out in Diagon Alley.” Harry assured him. He thought that Draco was looking quite pale. He then turned to Ron. “Let’s just be friends, kay? Uh, don’t judge a book by its cover and that stuff.” Ron and Draco reluctantly agreed.

“Candy from the trolley, dear?” The Trolley Witch’s yells were becoming louder and louder. “Ooo, Candy.” Harry muttered to himself. He rarely ever got to eat any delicacies in the Dursley household, so he was obviously excited. “Er, do you guys want anything?” He grinned. “Oh, I’m good.” Ron held up a homemade sandwich, while Draco scoffed in the background.

“Would you like anything from the trolley, darlings?” The compartment door slid open. 

“I’ll take the lot.” 

‘That explains why all the candy was sold out on the first day,’ Thought Draco.

While the boys were enjoying their candy, the compartment door opened and there was yet another familiar face.

“Have you seen a toad? Neville lost one.” A girl with buck teeth and curly brown hair announced. Draco groaned. Not her again. This got a few weird looks from Ron, but Harry was too busy answering to notice. “No, I’ll tell you when I see one.” He said cheerfully. “Alright, thanks. Whats your name by the way? I’m Hermione, Hermione Granger. Can you believe that magic exists? I grew up in a muggle family, so it was quite the surprise. I’m very excited though, and I’ve already read most of the textbooks!” She said in one breath. Ron gave her another weird look. 

’Typical Hermione.’ Draco thought. She hadn’t changed at all. They were never on good terms, but Draco had noticed her quite a lot, being the “Smartest witch of her age” and because she beat him in almost every subject. They kind of made up after the war, though Draco was convinced it was just an act. 

“Cool, I’m Harry, Harry Potter. I grew up in a muggle family too!” 

“The Harry Potter? Oh, you’re in two books! I’ve read quite a lot about you! You defeated The Dark Lord when you were a child! I did hear that you’d be in my year, but I’d never imagine that we’d meet so quickly.” Hermione rambled. “And, you two are?” “Ron.” Said Ron in a bored tone. Draco pretended not to hear. 

“Well, I’m off now. Tell me if you see a toad!” 

“See Harry?”, Ron whispered,. “Malfoys and all the other pure bloods hate muggleborns, like that girl just now. All pure bloods think that they’re supreme and better than everybody. You shouldn’t hang out with racists like him.”

Draco continued pretending not to hear.

He sat numbly and fell asleep soon after. When he woke up, he bumped his head on the table and heard Harry telling him that they were arriving soon.

This was going to be a long, long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave comments, kudos etc. Comments are my fuel! ˆwˆ Criticism is highly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and constructive criticism! <3 Love you guys~


End file.
